Hera Syndulla
Hera Syndulla (codenamed Spectre 2) was a female Twi'lek rebel, and the owner of [[the Ghost|the Ghost]]. Who is a Twi'lek from the planet Ryloth who is the owner and pilot of the Ghost. She is the daughter of Cham Syndulla Hera has trained herself as a pilot of outstanding skill, commanding the respect of friends and foes alike. Bio Personality Hera acts like the mother of all of the crew of the Ghost. Whenever new members joined she took them under her wing and protected them. Hera had a kind heart but could be very aggressive against the Stormtroopers and other members who work for the Empire. Having been inspired by her father, Hera has a strong dedication to the Rebel cause, such that she is willing (albeit hesitantly) to give up on crew members if they willfully sacrifice themselves, but she can be persuaded otherwise if there is hope. Hera is careful, alert, and shrewd, such as when she noticed the behavior of Gall Trayvis and correctly deduced he was an Imperial spy and tricked him with an empty blaster. While she cares for her crew-mates, Hera has little patience for nonsense and infighting, opting to either be a peacekeeper among her crew or force them to work together in situations where they can't afford to mess up. Still she's not above pulling a prank herself when she warned Ezra and Zeb not to return from a supply run without a fruit that didn't grow on Lothal. Ever since she and her crew joined up with Phoenix Squadron, Hera has become more active and driven to the Rebel cause, which led to a little friction between her and Kanan due to his emotional scars from the Clone Wars. Main Weaponry * Blurrg-1120 holdout blaster Trivia *Here Syndulla will meet Thomas the Tank Engine, Twilight Sparkle, Theodore Tugboat, and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Rebels. *Here Syndulla will meet Brian Griffin, Sylveon and their friends and family in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Rebels. *Here Syndulla will meet Wilson, Brewster, and Koko in Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Rebels. *Here Syndulla guest stars in Wilson, Brewster, Koko, and The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, Wilson, Brewster, Koko, and The Hobbit: The Desolation of Samug, Wilson, Brewster, Koko, and The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies, Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers, and Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King. *Hera Syndulla returns in Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. Category:HEROINES Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Aliens Category:Pilots Category:Captains Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Twi'Leks Category:Blaster Users Category:Gunners Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture Allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventure Allies Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Females Category:Girlfriends Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Laser-Users Category:Protagonists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Mothers Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Tomboys Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies